


Light my fire

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s been wanting this for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Steve's POV. Follows [Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/159470), but can be read as a standalone.

Kissing Danny is a gamble, he knows that. If he’s right, well, hell yeah... but if he’s wrong, if he’s put two and two together and come up with five, then he’ll earn a fist to the jaw, and he knows from experience just how hard Danny can throw a punch. It’s worth the risk, though, _Danny’s_ worth the risk, and at least if he’s wrong then a furious Danny will be more familiar and easier to deal with than this strangely silent not-Danny who’s been around for the last few days.

It turns out that kissing Danny is far, far better than he’d ever imagined, because Danny kisses fierce and desperate, and like he’s more than a little bit crazy for it, and the _want_ that’s been smoldering in Steve’s gut for weeks flares hot and sharp into _need_ and _now_. He doesn’t know which one of them starts the move to the couch, but he ends up with Danny straddling him, knees either side of his hips, and it’s fucking perfect because he can reach Danny’s belt, unzip Danny’s fly, and get his hand on Danny’s cock. He knows he’s probably rushing things, knows this is probably going too fast, but Danny’s not saying no, Danny’s not telling him to stop, and he’s wanted this for so long that he can’t help himself.

Danny's hot and hard, and he curses and then groans against Steve’s mouth as Steve grips him, “Steve, fuck, yeah,” so he goes for it, working his hand on Danny’s cock, figuring out how to drag more of those sounds from Danny’s throat. Danny pulls back, breathing heavy, takes his mouth off Steve’s to say “You want...?” and fuck yeah, he wants, and _fucking_ button flies, who ever thought they were a good idea, and fuck if Danny’s coordinated enough right now to deal, so Steve helps him, fingers tangling with Danny’s until finally, _finally_ , Danny gets there.

If kissing Danny was good, this is even better, hot and urgent, the two of them working together, and just the thought of what they're actually doing is almost enough to get him off right there on its own. It doesn't take long before he's out there on the edge, but he’s damned if he’s going to come first, he wants to make Danny lose it, wants to watch Danny come apart, so he plays dirty and ups his stroke rate. That gets a curse from Danny, and retaliation, because this is _Danny_ after all, he'll never let Steve get away with _anything_ without calling it, but Steve's not losing this one, slides his free hand round to cup Danny's balls, and that's it, Danny's coming, lip bitten and eyes closed as he spills hot and wet over Steve's fingers. It may just be the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen, and he'd take time to savor it, he really would, but he's so close himself and he can't stop now, wraps his hand round Danny's and finishes himself off, bucking up into Danny's fist, and it's _perfect_.

Danny's curled forward over him, one hand still braced against the back of the couch, eyes closed, breathing hard. They stay like that for a long moment, then Danny rolls sideways and collapses on the couch next to him, "Fuck, Steve," and yeah, he thinks he knows, it was kind of quick and dirty, but that’s OK, they’ve got time, next time they can take it slower, get to work on doing all those things that Steve’s been trying not to think about. “You OK?” he asks, because Danny looks gloriously wrecked, hair all over the place, shirt un-tucked and pants undone, and yeah, it’s a good look on him, Steve thinks, and it makes him want to wrap his arms around Danny and just _hold_ him, but he's not sure Danny's quite ready for that. Danny tips his head back, eyes still closed “Yeah, yeah, I think so, fuck, Steve, that was..." and something hot and fierce twists in Steve’s gut.

He feels like he could stay here forever, wants to never move from this spot, this moment, but he can’t ignore the fact that his hand’s all sticky and his shirt’s covered in come, and now that he’s coming down from the high that’s really rather gross, and he needs to deal with it. Danny doesn't look like he's going anywhere in a hurry, so Steve risks it, "Just going to clean up, man, be right back," which gets a grunt from Danny that he takes as permission, and so reluctantly he tears himself away, pushes up off the couch and heads for the bathroom.

He’s quick, little more than a splash of water and a quick swipe of the washcloth, a slightly-less-dirty T grabbed from the laundry basket, and a swift glance in the mirror to look at the guy who unbelievably just got everything he’s been wanting, before he heads back to the living room.

Quick, but not quick enough, because when he gets back the couch is empty and Danny is nowhere to be seen, Danny's _gone_ , and fuck, maybe this wasn't what Danny really wanted after all?


End file.
